Blooming roses
by Naomi Yoshiko
Summary: This is the store of when Haruhi starts finding out more stuff about her origins.. what happens when the Host club finds themselves with a girl who looks just like the spitting image of Haruhi... Read and Review


**Ok so…. This is my first fic in this category after a long break from doing fics on any kind, around two years actually. This was an idea I had at 2am while watching Ouran episodes on my iPod and decided it was worthy of some working on. So this is set a few months after the end of the Anime, when a mysterious new girl arrives to the academy from Europe. Haruhi is still in the host club with all her friends but amazing as it seems, this new girl seems to have some kind of connection to our Heroine…. ****And what will happen when the rest of the crew finds out about this, mainly the Hitachiin twins? Enough babbler, I'll leave it to you guys to read it ~.^ Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Two days before the end of summer break. The halls of Ouran Academy were far silent than the usual ruckus made by all the kids that were part of this prestigious Academy for rich and high classed kids. The last minute preparations and cleanings where on their course as in the superintendent's office, a couple was there talking to him, along with a young female with blue eyes and long brown hair.

"So, Naomi is coming to live here in the country just to be a part of the academy? What fascinates her to be a part of this school above all other in Europe, can I ask?" the superintendent said as he looked at the young girl

Naomi pulled up and bowed gently "For a girl such as myself, why stay in my own lands in which I was raised since young? I want to know more about my motherland and its costumes." Naomi said, smiling gently.

Her mother would look at her "I have considered moving here with her, my husband will continue his busyness travels around the world and come home sometimes but…. Naomi has show great consideration to become part of this academy, with her British learning's she will sure prove to be an asset to such great academy like myself and my sister once were…" Naomi's mother would say, looking at her husband with a gentle smile

The superintendent would nod at these words "Very well then… From this day on, miss Yoshiko is a member of this prestigious academy"

* * *

**At Haruhi's house…**

"WHAT?!" Haruhi said as she stood up, slamming her hands on the table "Y-Yoshiko?! Mother was one of the Yoshiko sisters?! Why did you never tell me this before!?" the girl said, glaring at her dad.

The male shrugged gently and continued to sip his tea slowly "Because your mother went through a lot of deal to keep her roots hidden from everybody… Kyoya doesn't even know himself…. Or else you wouldn't even be forced to be in that host club of yours…"

"I am not being forced to stay there! I already payed off my debt! I stay there because One, I like it and Two, my friends are there" she grumbled and went to the kitchen, grabbing hersef something to drink.

Her father just sat there, sipping his tea "Are you going to tell them…?" he asked, in a very neutral tone

Haruhi shook her head "Not for now… But… why did you decide to tell me just now…?" she asked, drinking a glass of water. "…Because it seems they are moving to the region… and your cousin is joining the academy…"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she spit out what she was drinking, almost chocking on it "WHAT?!" she pause for a second 'My life is a nightmare…' she looked up at her dad "Do they… know who I am?" she asked her dad, looking in her closet for her academy outfit

"I'm afraid so… I send them a picture of us every year…. It was one of your mothers dying wishes…" the male said.

* * *

At that exact moment, a knock on the door was heard. Haruhi placed her glass on the counter and walked to the door "Just a minute!" she called out as she reached for the doorknob. Slowly turning it around, she would open the door gently and raised a brow "Can I help yo-"

Promptly out of nowhere, Haruhi was hugged by a female figure "Oh My God! You have gotten so big since last time I saw you, _Darling_!"

Haruhi stood there in a shock and blinked gently. Her dad stood up and walked into the kitchen "Sakura! I didn't expect you to get here so soon dear! How was the trip?" Haruhi's dad said as he came closer to the pair

Sakura Yoshiko slowly let go off Haruhi and hugged her brother in-law "It was very good, _Darling!_ I can see you changed a bit since the last time I saw you!"

Haruhi stood in shock as she looked at the female who hugged her "Excuse me but… Who are you…?" she asked as she looked at the young girl with the female, approximately the same age as Haruhi, the only difference where the blue eyes

"Oh the poor thing… she doesn't remember us does she?" Sakura asked. Haruhi just blinked again "I'm your aunt, Sakura. And this is your cousin, Naomi" she said and turned to Haruhi's dad again "You guys ready…?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she let Haruhi absorb the new information she had to process

"Yeah, yeah… We're all packed to go…" he said with a smile, pointing at the bags he had prepared with all their stuff. Haruhi looked at her father "Hum… Dad... Where exactly are we going?" she asked, a bit unsure now. It seemed her dad had lied to her again "Oh don't worry dear… we are going to live with your aunt Sakura and her family now… Daddy got a job as a fashion designer in her new branch here it seems"

"Yes, that's it _Darling!_ And it will let you have a opportunity to meet up with your cousin, Naomi! Plus, she needs a friend to show her around Ouran"

'30 minutes ago I didn't even know these guys where part of my family, now I'm MOVING! And worse… my cousin will expose me is a girl… oh wait… that's common knowledge now a day it seems… then again… I can ask her to be quiet about my gender… My life just had a turnaround… question is… was it for the better or worse…?'

* * *

**Few days later…**

"Please Naomi… You can just pretend I'm a guy during classes, please? It's not like I'm asking for anything else" Haruhi said with a pleading look

"Fine… But you have to introduce me to the guys of the host club because they are HOT!" she giggles and pokes her tongue out "Anything else?" Naomi added before looking at the door of Music Room 3

"Y-yeah… Don't tell them straight away you're my relative… far as they know, I'm still poor…" Haruhi whispered to Naomi. Naomi nodded and smiled "Shall we then…?" she asked and reached for the door knob.

Haruhi promptly took her cousins hand and said gently "No no…. Ladies first…" Haruhi said, going into host mode just in that moment. Slowly opening the door, she would let her cousin go in and then closed the door behind them

"Haru-chan!!!!" Honey said as he hugged Haruhi, almost smothering her "Honey-Senpai!!!!" she said as she swung him around and then put him back down.

"Haruhi! We are still closed, you brought a girl here?!" Tamaki said as he reached closer to the two "Are you dating her, is that it?" he asked as he glared at Naomi for a second

"Whoa whoa whoa… hold your horses just there…" Naomi said as she looked at Haruhi. Both of them cracked up laughing hysterically

"Tamaki, that's the new British student, Naomi Yoshiko" Kyoya said as her checked his financial records once again

Tamaki jumped back, looked dazed. The girl was almost the spitting face of Haruhi, the only difference where the eyes. The Twins where looking at the two "Those two look like twins… almost" Kaoru said as Hikaru crossed his arms "If not for those blue eyes of hers…" he said, raising a brow

"Gah… Enough… I can't hide this for long…" Haruhi said. Everybody would just raise a brow at her comment "Guys… meet my cousin from my mother's side… Naomi Yoshiko…"

Everybody just looked at Haruhi, jaw dropped and in shock. Haruhi was actually related to one of the biggest rich families in the world…

* * *

**Ok so prologue is dones, keep an eye out for more and remember guys, Read & Review!**


End file.
